Abrirse
by SeleSangui
Summary: Inglaterra escucha algo y con relación a eso, le pregunta a su "amigo/enemigo" Francia que queriendo oír una respuesta concreta. (Fanfic que hice en relación con lo que aveces me pasa)


Durante la conferencia en Alemania, Arthur Kirkland estaba raramente concentrado en su informe. Hasta que en un momento su concentración se detuvo para luego escuchar que las naciones femeninas hablaban sobre algo que le intereso un poco y que tal vez lo podría involucrar. Si, no se había equivocado al escuchar su mención después del primer minuto.

_ Por dios, se imaginan lo que podría llegar a ser si hubiésemos sido humanos, ¿A quien hubieran elegido para tener una... relación amorosa?

Las tres rieron pero al poco tiempo dos se quedaron calladas.

_¡Vamos! ¡No me hagan tener que tirar nombres al azar!

Y lo tuvo que hacer.

_¿Francia?..

Las dos se rieron.

_¿Señor Francia? Bueno... No es feo... Pero es...Em... Un poco... ¿Raro, supongo? No se si podría aguantarlo tanto... Y esos comentarios obscenos que hace siempre.

..

_Si... Estoy de acuerdo... Es algo... Incomodo.

Admitieron y la otra hizo una risilla tonta

_¡Ni modo! Ese hombre es un pervertido. Bueno... Queda aclarado que Francia no.. ¿Que hay de su compinche, Inglaterra?

_¿Senior Inglaterra?.. ..- Comenzó a reirse- ... No es feo para nada... Pero esas cejas... ¡Lo hacen ver horrible!

_Definitivamente. -Dijeron las dos- Desperdicio de hombre.

_¿Y que hay de América?

_Demasiado... Metido e infantil. ¿No lo creen? ¿Encerio, ese niño?

Después comenzaron a hablar de los demás países masculinos, igual de graciosas.

Lo que dijeron de Inglaterra habia afectado a Arthur (Aunque no sea novedad lo de sus cejas) y se quedo pensando toda la conferencia en eso.

En la elegante casa se encontraban el dueño de la casa, Francia e Inglaterra. El dueño le estaba cortando el pelo, siempre lo hacia, ya desde que eran niños se volvio una costumbre. Mientras que se lo cortaba, pudo notar la expresion en su rostro, asi que cuando termino planeaba hablar con el sobre lo que le pasaba por mas que no hayan tantas probabilidades con este tipo por ser tan reservado con sus problemas ,definitivamente no era el tipo de persona con la que te podia contar lo que le pasaba y mas con su testarudez.

Cuando Francia le ofreció el espejo para mirarse, este negó con la cabeza.

El francés arqueo la ceja.

_...Inglaterra... ¿Sucede algo?

El ingles seguía sin mirarle y bajo la cabeza.

_No, nada. Estoy bien.

_No pareces estarlo... Este si quieres hablar con alguien.. bueno... No... tengo problema en hablar contigo.

El ingles no contesto y se quedo callado por casi un minuto.

_Francia... ¿Te parezco... Eh... Guapo?

El francés abrió los ojos.

_¿Q-Que?

_Que si te parezco guapo, imbécil. Ya sabes... S-Soy alguien... ¿Apuesto?

_... ¿A-A que viene eso?

_ SOLO CONTESTA LA MALDITA PREGUNTA, IDIOTA.

_Eh... No eres feo.. P-Pero.. Tampoco... E-eres.. Eres.. Neutral, de acuerdo?

_Neutral... Ya veo... Así que ellas tenían razón sobre que no era tan guapo. -Murmuro el ingles.

_ ¿Dijiste... algo?

_ ¿Y-Yo?.. Nada..

Arthur miro a su reloj.

_.. Se me hace tarde para volver a casa... Así que.. Adiós.

_ ¿Te dijeron que eras feo, Inglaterra?

_Pero.. Que... ¡No! Fue solo cosa mia... Nada personal. No volveremos hablar del tema.

_Si quieres.. Puedo darte consejos de amor.. Ya sabes.

_¡PERO QUE NO ES ESO! DEMONIOS TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA, ¡ERES UN TARADO!

E impulsivamente cerro la puerta con un portazo que no se arrepintió ni un poquito por mas que fuera algo muy poco caballero. ¿Por que habría que ser caballero con ese imbecill? No se lo merece.

Mientras tanto, después de quedar aturdido por el portazo, Francia se sirvio vino para tomárselo en su hermoso balcón. Que Inglaterra le haya insultado así, le dolió. Vamos, el siempre lo insulta pero esta vez.. Fue diferente. Todo fue raro. Comenzó a pensar:

"Inglaterra no es el hombre mas apuesto, ni tampoco el mas feo. Su personalidad.. Es lo que le termina de completar. Y por mas irritante, malhumorado y estúpido que fuese.. Tiene sus partes buenas.. Y es por eso que lo aguanto... Y lo quiero. Y se que tal vez el también sienta lo mismo por mi.. Pero no lo podemos admitir."


End file.
